Long Lasting Friendship
by Boyz
Summary: As a young girl, Charlotte wonders into Asgard and befriends the two princes. What happens when she's in danger and needs their help? AU and follows the entire plot line in Thor, Avengers, and Thor: TDW Rated T just in case [Loki/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Little Charlotte stumbled upon something magical at a very young age. Of course, it was given to her by a queen; Frigga of Asgard, to be entirely truthful. The Asgardian Queen gave a necklace to the young Midgardian girl when she first arrived to her kingdom, when she was about 9 years old. It was given to her in order to protect her from the unpredictable situations of Midgardian life. Frigga always wanted a daughter, so when young Charlotte stumbled across the Bifrost and found the discovery of a lifetime. Charlotte found the necklace and the world of magic one night, when it was storming terribly. Her older sister, Brittany, or Britt for short, was babysitting 9 year old Charlotte when she decided to have her boyfriend spend the night with them. Charlotte and Britt got into an argument when the older sister slipped about her being adopted.

Charlotte began to cry and ran into her room. Britt ignored her weeps and preoccupied her boyfriend; they didn't even notice that Charlotte packed a backpack full of cloths and walked out the front door. She walked in the heavy rain aimlessly, trying to find somewhere with a roof. The young girl, who believed she didn't have a family anymore, began wondering in the desert, under the impression it was a shorter walk to her friend's house. As she stepped into the muddy desert, it began to thunder and lighting was beginning to strike. Charlotte looked the sky, wondering when the terror would end. As she glanced upward, she saw a magnificent blue light shot over the sky. Her blue eyes followed the trail of light to where it landed; it seemed to hit right in the middle of the desert. As any mind of a curious child, Charlotte ran toward the site where the blue light had struck.

Running with her pink backpack bouncing behind her, Charlotte reached the site. Through the rain, that was lifting, she saw strange black marks on the desert floor. She knelt down to trace her fingers along the black lines, but was startled to hear noises coming from the center. Cautiously, Charlotte walked into the center and found, to her amazement, two boys rolling around in the wet dirt. One boy had blond hair while the other had black. They both had the other locked in arms and pinned by legs. As they rolled around, trying to push the other away, Charlotte watched, confused as to what was happening. Where did these boys come from? How did they get here? Why were they fighting? They seemed to be older than her by a couple of years, but she still didn't like fighting.

"Hey! Hey!" she called from a safe distance, careful not to get too much wet dirt on her jeans. The boys ignored her and kept pushing each other away. "Listen to me!" she shouted.

As if her voice activated something, the blue light reappeared over them. Charlotte looked up in astonishment, while the two boys continued to wrestle. The three children were lifted up off of the wet desert floor, and shot into the atmosphere. Time seemed to be frozen as the children zoomed through space; planets and stars and all sorts of debris flew past them as the blue light drew them closer to their destination. They neared what looked like a golden planet, with a long bridge that had all of the colors of the rainbow on it. Charlotte braced herself, by teasing her muscles and preparing to hit the golden ball at the end of the rainbow bridge.

A gate of light seemed to open, revealing angry looking adults waiting for the passengers. The three children popped out of the blue light and onto the cold ground. Charlotte landed on her face, while the impact that both boys endured finally separated them. Her strawberry blond hair flipped over her head but provided no comfort from the icy ground.

"I told you a child was too close to those two," a deep voice sounded from the top of the small podium. Charlotte looked up through her messy hair and saw a tall man with golden armor and a stunning head piece. In his hands was a large sword, stabbed into the center of the podium.

"I know, but it was a necessary cost to bring back my children," Charlotte followed the voice to an older man with a beard and a silver eye patch. He wore glittering armor with semi-circles on his chest and had a deep red cape on. This man reminded Charlotte of Santa Clause, with his white hair and beard and red clothing. However, she had the impression that he wasn't Saint Nickolas. "Before they brought a terrible storm to Midgard, and destroyed cities."

Charlotte sat upright and got a look at the two boys who were fighting. They forced themselves to stand and face the man with the white beard.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" The man crossed his arms and glared at the boys, thankfully ignoring the terrified Charlotte.

"Loki started it!" the blond hair boy shouted, while pointing at the pale, black haired boy. The darker haired boy looked bewildered, while the light haired boy tried to convince the bearded man.

"Whomever started it is irrelevant," the man said, scaring little Charlotte. She stood herself up and stepped away, trying to not be noticed by the bearded man. Instead, she grabbed the attention of the one woman in the immediate area.

A gentle, comforting hand was placed on Charlotte's shoulder and a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Midgardian child, fear not. We re not upset with you."

Charlotte turned and saw the woman; she had on a simple lavender dress with long sleeves that flow. She swallowed her nervousness and gained enough courage to finally speak, while the bearded man scowled at the two boys.

"Wh-where am I?"

* * *

And thus was the start of a lifelong friendship between the three children. Thor, Loki, and Charlotte were inseparable, always getting into trouble such as sneaking into the kitchen and stealing sweets, playing tricks on one another, and running around the palace halls. Odin and Frigga did a fantastic job making Charlotte feel at home and part of the family. Frigga would spend hours, maybe a whole day, crafting and creating wondrous dresses for the young girl. She felt like a princess in a royal family. Odin would include her in his stories to his sons about his battles and sit with them as they watched adults spar. She had spent nearly five months with them, enjoying herself and the company of her two best friends. Not everything was so one-sided. Charlotte shared tales of what Midgard, as she was growing accustomed to calling it, inhabitants would do. She introduced Thor and Loki to Freeze Tag, tic-tac-toe, I Spy, and was even willing to help the kitchen maids in learning how to make pizza. One evening, after the maids perfected how to make a successful pizza, everyone was happily eating away around the long dinner table. Everyone was sharing fun tales about what had happened that day, when all of a sudden, Heimdall walked into the dining hall.

"Your Majesity, you had instructed me to tell you when the Midgardians had ceased their research of the Bifrost." The large muscle man bowed before his king.

"Yes?" Odin replied, raising an eyebrow and dabbing his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"They have dubbed the 'phenomenon' a lighting strike. They believe the girl was struck and killed." Heimdall continued.

"And what of her parents?" Frigga asked.

Charlotte stopped eating and suddenly remembered of the family she left behind when she ran away.

"They worry," the watchman said. "They still have hope that she lives."

Odin and Frigga exchanged a concerned glance at each other, then at Charlotte. She slugged in her chair and looked for comfort in Thor or Loki. Thor was too busy stuffing his face with the newly invention of pizza. Loki was staring straight at her, worried that she would be forced to leave.

"Charlotte, dear," Odin cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the cloth and tossing it on the table.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Please don't let me go back! I love it here," she muttered the last part, as if she was embarrassed to admit it. Charlotte looked between Odin and Frigga with a pleading expression in her eyes.

"Dear, we can't allow for you to stay, not if your parents worry."

The young Midgardian girl bit her tongue, nearly exposing that she was adopted; but she didn't. She somehow felt that if they knew it wouldn't change anything, that they would still force her to go back. Instead, Charlotte stared at the tablecloth and forced herself not to cry. During the dessert portion, Odin was explaining how he and Frigga would be worried if they thought Thor or Loki were assumed dead, giving Charlotte the impression that they didn't want her either, just like her birth parents.

Odin had made the plans for Charlotte's trip back home for the following morning, giving her one last sleepover with his sons. The three children went to Charlotte's bedchamber and immediately made a fort from her bed pillows, sheets, and whatever else they could find. Inside they crowded next to each other, in stillness silence. Charlotte hugged her knees to her chest and resting her head on the peak of her knees, hoping that would prevent her from crying. The princes exchanged a silent look of concern. After a moment, Thor nodded at his brother, and allowed Loki to leave the fort.

"Where's Loki going?" Charlotte asked, holding back tears.

"He'll be back," Thor reassured. The two sat in motionless silence again, waiting for the black-haired prince to return.

Once he returned, he held his hands behind his back and poked his head in through the sheets. "Come out here for a minute." Charlotte slowly crawled out and stood in front of Loki. "Turn around and shut your eyes," she did as he instructed. She felt a thin chain gently wrap around her neck then began loose. "Alright, open them." Charlotte looked down her neck and saw a necklace resting on her shoulders and a large deep green gem hanging at the end of the chain.

She turned around with tears racing down her cheeks; Thor and Loki had large grins on their faces. Wrapping both arms around each neck, she gave them both a warming hug. "Thank you," she muttered as she cried.

"Be warned," Thor pushed the two away and gave her a serious look, "It's our mother's, never lose it."

"Or be seen with it," Loki said, "If she inquires you about it, simply say you found it in your room."

"I will," Charlotte wiped her tears on her nicely made dress.

The next morning Odin, Frigga, and her two best friends walked young Charlotte to the Bifrost. She was dressed back into her dirty jeans and wrinkled tee-shirt. They all stepped into the Bifrost and each gave her a hug goodbye. Charlotte was nervous that Frigga would notice the necklace once they hugged; and she did. Although it was tucked under her shirt, Frigga felt the large gem on her chest and saw the chain on her neck. "My dear, is that my necklace?" she asked.

"I found it," was the first words out of her mouth, almost convincing.

Frigga chuckled, and shook her head. "I bet you did," she glanced over her shoulder to her sons, who both had poker faces on, in order to confuse their mother on who had given it to her. "Well, let me have it for a moment," Charlotte took it off and handed it to her. Frigga cupped her hands around the necklace and closed her eyes. In between her fingers glowed a small light and a soothing sound was barely audible. She opened her eyes and put the necklace back on the young Midgardian girl. "There, if you're in any sort of danger, it will signal us, and we my sons will come running."

Charlotte gave Frigga another hug and muttered a thanks. It was finally time for her to leave. Although she had only been there only five months, she felt more at home than her adopted home. Heimdall started the Bifrost and, with one last look at her friends, Charlotte stepped into the blue light, and began her short journey back to Earth.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you liked chapter one and the main kinda-ish idea of the plot so far. I've been working up the courage to actually post this so please, be gentle. And, if something is off or wrong, message me what it is and I'll fix it ASAP. **

**Review and whatnot. Remember, be gentle :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Charlotte was reunited with her foster family, she hid the necklace, fearing they would take it from her as punishment for running away for five months. Through her years, she wore the necklace every time she left the house, even when it was something as trivial as going to the grocery store. It was around her neck nearly at all times. Some times, she would even wear it around the house, pretending she was back in Asgard. That short friendship with Thor and Loki was the happiest she had ever been and often wonder what the two Asgardian princes were doing. When she was still young, she figured the boys were constantly getting into trouble or pulling pranks with each other. Maybe even avoiding their tutor's assignments or sneaking into the gardens to play hide and seek. She always hoped that they would fight as bad as they did when they first met and cause the Bifrost to malfunction and send them back to Midgard. Charlotte had keep her adventures in Asgard a secret from her family, fearing judgment and ridicule. Her relationship with her family began distant and awkward. She had made it apparent that she knew of the adoption, becoming difficult to her parents and even grow to hate her older sister. Her parents did their best to connect to her again, but Charlotte didn't want to have any connection with them. In the end, her parents gave up and grew to see her as the black sheep of the family, which made Charlotte hate them all the more. She felt singled out, but it was her fault and knew it.

Instead of attempting to savage what was left of their relationship, her parents had secretly agree to give her up back to the adoption center. Charlotte suspected this but couldn't find it in herself to change; even with the school acting faculty behind her, she couldn't even pretend to care. Around the age of 13, a woman with a black Sudan rolled up to the front door and knocked on the door. Charlotte knew this was to happen, but instead of fighting it, she simply put her enchanted necklace on and walked away with the social service woman. That night she was forced to sleep in an overly crowded room and interact with the younger children. As the little eyes of the children began to shut, Charlotte found a lovely window to stare out and watch the rain, longing for the blue light of the Bifrost to appear so she could run away again. Yet, it never came. That night Charlotte was tempted to rip the necklace off and throw it away, however, a faint blue star sparkled in the darkened sky. Somehow, she knew it was them. She immediately knew getting rid of the necklace would be a terrible idea; so she kept it, forever clinching onto it whenever she felt alone or scared.

It took two years for another family to take interest in her, this one with an older brother. The family adopted her after the necessary paperwork and she moved into a fabulous house, that was near a mansion quality. Why they wanted her was a mystery to Charlotte, but at least it was more quiet and less crowded than the foster home. A few nights had passed before, at the dinner table, Charlotte gained the courage to bluntly ask why they wanted her.

"Why did you adopt me?" The new family ceased eating all together, the brother looked at his parents as they exchanged a worried look. "I'm weird, quiet, anti-social, and have been rejected from the people I thought was my real family. Why me?"

"Well, sweetie," the mother began, "We knew you were a troubled child-"

"That's an understatement."

"-and figured you would turn your pain into something magnificent."

"That's right, like maybe write a passionate novel or paint a compelling painting," the father added.

"You thought I was artist? Is that the only reason?"

They were silent for a moment, looking back from each parent and then back at her. "No, we knew you would turn out to be fantastic one day, and your mother-"

"Foster mother."

"-always wanted a daughter, without all of the worrying of all the minor stuff. You seemed to be self-sufficient."

"Not exactly a loving answer I've come to expect," Charlotte rolled her eyes; at least they were honest.

"We could never lie to you," the mother said, grabbing her hand and rubbing it with her thumb. "We want you to open up and accept us as your family."

"Well, that's what the McCoy's wanted too," with that said, Charlotte stormed into her room.

It took some years, but Charlotte finally felt comfortable enough to let her guard down and made some friends. They were great, understanding her issues with family and what not, but they weren't as great as Thor and Loki. No matter what was going on, she could always link it back to those five months with them. Her senior year of high school was the most eventful, getting more involved in the theater and volleyball and even attending a few parties. However, she kept her family life and student life very separate, acting all fun around her friends and acting serious around her family. Soon, she began sneaking out and partying with her friends instead of studying or doing homework. She would drink, but not enough to get wasted. Just enough to angry her foster parents. Charlotte didn't care; she figured that if the Asgardian princes were in her situation they would simply use their magic to fight with their parents and cause serious injuries to them; she had figured this was a better alternative.

One night, a Thursday, she found herself sneaking out again and going to a friend's house to have a small party. She was her usual self, drank, and even flirted with a guy in his 20's. Three in the morning rolled closer, and Charlotte had enough wits to know that her foster father would wake up at 4:30 to get ready for work. She left the house and began to stumble her way home, alone. Charlotte had drank a little too much and ended up getting lost on her way home, probably stumbling down into an abandoned Wal-Mart parking lot was her downfall. After walking halfway through the parking lot, she thought she heard someone following her in the shadows. She became scared and rested her back against the store, hoping that would ease her worried mind. It only offered her follower a way to attack her without attracting the attention of the few drivers on the road. He lunged at her, but she quickly ran away. SHe ran around the corner too fast and slipped. Her head hit the concrete hard, causing her vision to get blurry on top of all her drinking.

The man knelt next to her and held a knife to her neck. Charlotte tried to focus her vision to attempt to kick him where it hurts, but there was barely any light to focus on. Her head pounding, Charlotte rolled a little, but was pulled back to face her attacker. "Give me your wallet." he demanded. She moaned in pain and whispered that she didn't have a wallet, nor a purse. He became frustrated and used his might to punch her in the face, making her head ache with increased pain. "Then I guess I'll have to take something else." Charlotte pushed him away, but he regained his balance and grabbed her wrist. He lounged at her neck and tried to get her necklace. She suddenly felt sober and began kicking him away. He overpowered her and pinned her face on the ground. "Little advice, don't play hard to get," he whispered to her and touched the jewel on her necklace again. This time, a blinding light flashed and he pushed off of her. As her head began to spin and swim in pain, she heard the man back away and threaten the new comer.

She didn't see what had happen, but she heard a second set of footsteps walk to her. Charlotte was barely able to make out the boots standing in front of her eyes. The man held the knife out at the new comer, but, by his voice, Charlotte thought he was scared. The new man took a few steps toward the robber and, quicker than she could process, stabbed the man in the stomach. Charlotte turned her head to see the tall man over the body of the first man who had fell over in pain. Blood had began to coat the ground and the robber's clothes. Instead of jumping up and running, Charlotte laid on the concrete and prayed the tall man didn't see her or would leave her alone. She couldn't force herself to crawl anywhere, so she sat on the ground,hoping he wouldn't hurt her. As luck would have it, he didn't hurt her. However he did help her to stand up. She was reluctant to let him help her, so she pushed him off and she fell onto the store wall, sliding down until she hit the floor again.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked while resting her head on the wall.

The tall man knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You really don't remember me?" he said, almost hurt that she didn't remember him.

"I-I can barely see you. Joe?"she first thought it was the guy who she was flirting with at the party. But, she had been wrong. She saw the man shake his head.

"A hint; I gave that necklace to you," he said.

Memories of those five months came rushing back. Charlotte immediately knew who it was. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Instead of accepting that it was really him, she simply said, "But Loki, I found this."

He gave a small laugh which gave her all the proof she needed to actually believe it was him. "It's good to see you, although I wish I wasn't drunk in front of you."

"It happens, I see my brother drink more and act more ridiculous than you."

"That's good, because I'm really drunk," she said, embarrassed of her current condition in front of her childhood friend. He laughed again, but this time leaned her forward away from the wall. He positioned his arms under her knees and in the upper half of her back to pick her up. Charlotte's head rolled on his shoulder and she felt safe enough to sleep.

* * *

Her alarm had startled her awake at six in the morning. Her head was pounding and her vision was still blurry. Instead of rolling out of bed to get ready, she hit the snooze button and fell back asleep for nine minutes. Once her alarm went off again, she tried to hit the snooze again, but a hand was covering the alarm. She looked and could just barely make out Loki's silhouette.

"That's getting irritating, wake up" he told her. Charlotte forced her sore body to clamber out of bed and nearly on the floor. Luckily, Loki had caught her before she fell onto the carpet. "Come now, it wasn't that much mead," he teased her while helping her stand up. She rubbed her eyes and staggered into her bathroom. She flipped the switch on and looked in the mirror. Her hair was mattered and a large black circle was forming around her right eye.

"Wow," she muttered while fully examining her beaten face, "I look absolutely horrible. I'm so grounded."

Loki stepped into the mirror behind her, the light finally hitting him so she could see him clearly. His face had sharp features and a high cheekbone. His hair was still black, only instead of messy and crazy, it was slicked back. His eyes were an emerald green. She looked at him through the mirror and said, "Damn," Charlotte turned around and faced him, "You've grown."

"As have you." he replied. He had a smile, but frowned when he saw the black eye. "Your eye, doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah, but, nothing I can really do expect put makeup on it and try to hide it." She looked at him from head to toe, slowly taking in his features as an adult. "It's like Beauty and the Beast," she said, laughing to herself. Loki gave her a questionable look by raising an eyebrow. Charlotte faced the mirror again and explained. "You definitely look like an Asgardian prince, while I look like a crazed animal who should be in the zoo."

"I don't believe so," he said. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She faced him, who was about a head taller than herself. Loki placed a palm over her right eye and closed his own. Charlotte was about to ask what he was doing when her eye had began to feel better. The achy feeling disappeared and it didn't hurt to blink anymore. Even her general head pain was disappearing, soothing into something normal and less painful. Loki moved his hand away from her head and back onto her shoulder. He turned her back to face the mirror.

"There," he said, as Charlotte examined her healed eye. She got close to the mirror and rubbed her face, everything felt as it should.

"Woah, how did you do that?"

Loki smiled one last time and replied with, "You wear an enchanted necklace half of your life, yet you question me healing your eye?"

Charlotte chuckled, realizing how remarkable dumb that question was. She faced him again, "So, been learning magic, have you?"

"Never know when it's needed."

"Fair enough, especially when you've got someone like me to look after."

"Oh yes. Now, know that I won't get you every time you have drank too much. Just this one time, I am not your house nurse"

She smiled and nodded, "I figured, and I'm sorry. I don't think I will be drinking much longer."

"That is your choice."

"Well, I shouldn't have done it anyways, so I'm done."

"If you wish."

She stared at him and him at her.

"I'm really sorry I messed up last night, thank you so much for saving me."

"That was the entire reason why my mother enchanted the necklace, for me to protect you."

Odd, she thought, didn't he mean Thor too? Charlotte overlooked that mistake and continued to apologize for her previous condition. "I really am sorry for getting drunk, really."

"I know," Loki rolled his eyes and backed away from the door frame. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him as he walked to her window.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, I can't stay here, can I?" he asked sarcastically. Charlotte chuckled at him.

"No, I guess not. But promise me next time you visit me, it's under better circumstances?"

Before he jumped out of the window, he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course," he said. Loki slid out of the window and fell to the first floor. Charlotte couldn't help but run to the window and see him walk away. She poked her head out but found no sign of him. She looked up the alley between the houses and back again, he wasn't anywhere. Just like him, she thought to herself, loves being sneaky and being clever.

Charlotte looked up to the sky, which was started getting a shade brighter. To the left of the raising sun, Charlotte saw a sparkling blue star again. She smiled, swore off alcohol and started getting ready for the school day.


End file.
